The Patches of a Wanderer
by Patches the Loner
Summary: Patches is a young cat who has much to learn in life. Her mother always treated her as weak so that's what she became. But when her mother leaves and a whole new situation comes into her life she must learn to become strong. She goes through love, loss, friendship, enemies, whatever you can name and she needs to grow up fast in order to make it through everything. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Okay I know my last story was never finished but this one I vow to finish. I know that school is coming up but I will try to update within a three day period. Now this story is about how my life would be in the Warriors world. I know I'm a loner but I could never be a clan cat because I can't stand crowds. So I hope you enjoy and if you don't then tell me what I need to fix and I'll fix it. Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Warriors or the clans just the people. R&R!**

**Prologue**

It was a bright New-leaf evening when two shadowy shapes burst through the bushes on the far side of a forest heading toward a vast body of water. They finally reached it and looked at the enormous lake. An orange tabby she-cat sat and set down the two kits she had been carrying. She then looked at a brown tabby tom with green eyes and said, "We need to keep going or they'll catch us and we could possibly lose our kits," before gingerly licking one of her four white paws.

The brown tabby looked to her and replied. "I know Cherrywind, but we need to rest. Once we're on the other side of RiverClan we can make a den of our own and raise these young ones but they need names before we continue." Cherrywind looked to her four small kits before answering her mate.

"You're right Branchtail but please stop calling me Cherrywind, I don't deserve that name. Just call me Cherry." Branchtail nodded and said, "As long as you just call me Branch."

Cherry lay down next to her kits and they began to suckle. Cherry tore her gaze from the small bundles of fur so she could look to Branch. "I was thinking we name the biggest one Eagle for her brown and white markings," she told her mate quietly. He purred and said, "It's perfect. Now the golden brown tabby tom I thought we could name Wood for his fur color and Blaze for the orange tom." Cherry nodded in approval. Then her gaze drifted to her smallest kit. She was a little calico kit. She thought for a moment then announced, "I believe we should call this one Patches for her adorable calico pelt." Branch purred like crazy but Cherry spoke up before he could respond. "We should be going now, we've rested enough." And with that she grabbed Blaze and Patches in her strong jaws while Branch got Eagle and Wood and padded toward the far edge of clan territory. All the while Cherry was thinking, _they'll never know their heritage. They must believe they are full rouge. _

**And thus begins the tale of Patches (AKA-Me). Random fact: I actually was the smallest baby out of my siblings so I just did it on here as well. I would also like to tell you that all the main characters are based on someone in my life. They will have the same personality as the person it's based on. Now to make a list of the characters I have introduced so far and I'm not saying which clan they are from but if you want to guess I will PM you and you can give me an OC to use as the leader of the small gang that's been terrorizing me for a while. Here are their names and looks:**

**Cherry- Orange tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and blue eyes**

**Branch- Brown tabby tom with black eye spots, chest, and green eyes**

**Eagle- Brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and green eyes**

**Wood- Golden brown tom with black paws, chest, and blue eyes**

**Blaze- Orange tom with blue eyes**

**Patches- Calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Okay that's everyone I introduced so far when I add more people I'll add a list to the end of the chapter. Now remember if you can guess which clans Cherry and Branch came from your OC will be my enemy, but you have to guess the right clans for both of them you can't just say the clans you have to guess who is from which clan. Well see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to say thank you to Northeasternspirit for the support and I hope new people will red it to. Here's a new chapter to whoever is even bothering to look at this. Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Warriors but I own the characters in this story. Please R&R!**

**Charter 1**

Patches was laying her the nest, listening to her parents arguing and her brothers play fighting. Then she felt a nudge from her sister. "Come on Patches, get up and play," Eagle mewed. Patches moaned then reluctantly opened her eyes only to see Eagle right in front of her face.

She then took her sister by surprise and rammed into Eagle's chest. Unfortunately she was smaller than her sister so Eagle quickly pinned her. "Eagle get off your sister and Patches you shouldn't be fighting," Patches heard her mother yowl.

Patches looked at her mother stubbornly. "But mom I can be tough," she whined. Cherry looked at her sternly and she backed off.

Once Patches was sitting back in the nest Cherry went to arguing with Branch again. Patches perked her ears forward so she could hear her parents. "Why would you tell her she can't play when it's good for her," she could hear her father growl. "Because if she gets hurt she'll be upset," Cherry replied in a hiss.

After that comment Patches decided she didn't want to hear any more of the conversation. She turned back to her tussling brothers. Wood had pinned Blaze to the ground. Patches saw this as her chance to tackle Wood. She walked closer as quietly as possible. When she was within a good distance she leaped at her brother. She was able to take him off of Blaze and pin him. But when she did she got off right away. "That was great you really caught me off guard," she heard Wood say. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking to her mother for approval. Unfortunately there was none only shame. "Tackling an opponent from behind is a weak way to win. You should just stick to hunting surely you can't fail at that as well," Cherry said coldly before walking away.

Patches padded slowly back to her nest and just sat there. _I'll show her_, she thought.

(The next day)

Patches woke early the next morning so she could go hunting for her family. _I'm sure mother will appreciate me after I catch something for her_, She thought, silently walking through the field they live in. She wandered around for a while. The whole time she felt as though she were being followed but every time she turned back she couldn't see anything pass the grass. She finally saw a rabbit and got into a sloppy crouch. She tried creeping up on the rabbit. Sadly she made enough noise for the rabbit to hear her and it ran off.

"You'll never catch a rabbit like that," she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a dark gray tabby tom that looked only less than a moon older than her. "And how would you know when you're not even a moon older than me," she retorted.

"My mother, Pebble, taught me, "He shot back. Patches looked at him warily then said, "I'm Patches and what might your name be?"

"Oh, I'm Shade, for my shadowy pelt, "Shade replied. "Long name, "Patches joked. They both purred.

Then Patches looked to Shade and asked, "So how do I catch a rabbit?"

"Oh that, crouch down like you did before and I'll instruct you from there," He replied. Patches got into her so called hunters' crouch. "Tuck your legs in. Put all your weight on your haunches," Shade began instructing. Patches was finally able to get into an adequate hunters' crouch. "Now go find a rabbit and try it out," Shade said to her when she stood up straight again.

Patches watched as he padded away. Then she focused on finding another rabbit. She sniffed the air as she padded along. Finally after what seemed like moons she spotted another rabbit. She got into the crouch she had worked on with Shade and checked the wind like he told her to. Luckily she was downwind. She began stalking closer to it when she felt teeth grasp her scruff. She looked up and saw Eagle dragging her back towards the family. "Let go I almost had it, "She protested.

When Eagle let her go she was in front of Cherry and Branch. She looked up at them. There was pride gleaming in her father's eyes, but Cherry just had the usual look of shame. "I was going to catch that rabbit and you stopped me, "She said rebelliously. Cherry just shook her head and walked away. When her mother was out of earshot her family bombarded her with questions.

"How were you able to do that I never taught you, "Her father asked. I looked at him then to my siblings and decided I should tell the truth.

"I met this tom and he taught me. He said his name was Shade and that his mother, Pebble, taught him, "She explained to her family. Her father looked at her with pride and love shining in his green eyes. Two things she hadn't seen in her mother's eyes in a long time.

"We should get back before your mother gets mad at me, "Branch told his kits.

As they were heading back to their camp Patches couldn't stop thinking about what her mother might have said if she had caught that rabbit. _She probably would've said that it was too small and I should quit trying to impress her._

** So there's the first chapter. Now I need to clarify something. The character I'm basing Cherry on wasn't actually that mean. Now I'm sure this isn't the best so please send in anything that might help my writing I always accept any review and I could care less if you do flames. Now I'm going to do the description of Shade and Pebble.**

**Shade: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Pebble: Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

** There now since I haven't said anything about Shade's father I won't be describing him. This time I will try to update early or on time if not don't hate me. Sorry it's not to long. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Warriors only this story. R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

(1 moon later)

Patches had grown taller than both Eagle and Blaze in the passing moon. But also in that moon Cherry had left and Branch had met a she-cat with three kits. The she-cat was named Flower and her kits were named Night, Holly, and Twist.

Patches looked a lot like Twist but their colors were slightly different. But Night and Holly were both black like their mother.

Patches was hunting one day when she heard a rustling behind her. Obviously the mouse she was creeping up on heard it to and went scurrying to its den. Patches turned angrily and padded towards where she had heard the noise. What she saw surprised her. She saw Twist fighting with another tom. The tom looked familiar but Patches just couldn't put her paw on it.

She then got up and tore Twist off the dark gray tom he was fighting. "What's going on here? "She asked Twist.

Twist looked at her then said, "This tom was sneaking up on you so I jumped on him." Patches then looked at the dark gray tom waiting for his response.

But then she saw the tom's bright amber eyes and she tackled him. "Shade, that can't be you, "She said excitedly. The tom was smiling when he said, "Well sure it can since it is me, "He said with the same excitement.

Patches got off and turned to where Twist was sitting feeling a bit awkward. "Oh right you haven't met properly, this is Shade he taught me to hunt rabbits, "She said to Twist. He looked at Patches and nodded before padding away. When he was gone Patches looked back to Shade. "Wanna go hunting with me, "She asked him. He nodded and they set off.

Shade was the first one to scent something. He got down into a crouch and signaled for Patches to do the same. She did so and Shade began padding around to the other side. She heard a loud yowl before a shrew flew out of the tall grass. She narrowly caught it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch, "Shade yelled. Patches looked down embarrassedly before saying, "it was your idea." Shade couldn't help but mrrow with laughter. After a heartbeat Patches joined in.

They were like this until Patches heard an all too familiar call. "Patches, where are you, "She could here Wood calling. "I gotta go, meet me at the pond tomorrow, "She said to Shade who nodded and leapt away. Patches grabbed the shrew she had caught with Shade and raced over to where Wood's voice was coming from. She found him peering under a bush. "Do you really think I'd be under there," She asked her brother around her shrew. Wood jumped and hit his head on a thick branch. He looked at Patches and said playfully, "Scare me will you?" Patches set her shrew down and stuck her tongue out before grabbing her shrew again and racing home.

They made it back right as Flower was starting to come out of the den. Patches wasn't able to stop in time and ran head long into her. Wood stopped just before tumbling on top of them. "Sorry, "Patches said quietly. Flower just smiled and cuffed her around the ears before continuing on. Patches watched her go then continued into the den.

Branch was standing there with an agitated expression. "I told you to be back before sunhigh,"he said his piecing green gaze boring into Patches. Patches looked to her paws before saying, "I know father but I got sidetracked. I met an old friend out in the field." Branch just shook his head and said, "Just do better next time and since I know you're gonna go out again be back before sunset." She nodded and took off out of the den.

She had walked around for a while before realizing she was in a pine forest. She smelled a rabbit and crouched. She began to sneak up on it. But when she was at least a foxlength away from it she smelled an odd scent. She ignored it and kept going. She was finally close enough to pounce. But when she was in mid-flight a muscular form knocked her to the ground.

She unsheathed her claws and scratched her opponents face. Just then she felt a searing pain in her shoulder. She yowled in pain then kicked as hard as she could with her hind legs. Her attacker was sent to the ground and Patches quickly stood up. She finally got a good look at the other cat. It was a golden she-cat with amber eyes.

"You're pretty strong, "the golden she-cat said to her. Patches looked at her before saying, "Thanks, you to. " They stared at each other for a while until Patches looked up and saw it was almost sun set. "I gotta go. Oh and by the way my name is Patches, "She said to the golden she-cat. "Sunpaw,"The she-cat said simply. Patches nodded and raced back the way she came.

She made it back to the den right before sun set. She padded into the den panting. Everyone was splitting the fresh-kill when she walked in. She sat down in between Flower and Eagle. As he was passing out everyone's share Branch asked Patches, "So how was your hunting?" It was such a simple question but Patches just didn't know what to say. "It was fine but I met this cat with a weird name," She finally said. "Define weird, "Her father said. Patches thought for a moment before she said, "Well, her name was Sunpaw." Branch froze for a second before asking, "Where were you when you met this cat?" "In a pine forest that was all marshy, "Patches responded. Her father began to bristle. "Never go there again, "He said before stalking to his nest and laying down.

Patches finished eating her share before padding to her nest as well. She lay there for a while thinking about what her father said. _Why doesn't he want me there? Is there something bad in the forest? But Sunpaw seemed nice. It's settled then I'm meeting her again._

**And there's chapter 2. If you have any suggestions to make this better please review or PM me and I will try my best to fix it. Now I just introduced another character so here's her description.**

**Sunpaw: Golden tabby she-cat with a white chest spot and amber eyes**

**Now I'm done please review and tell me what you think even if you don't like it.**


End file.
